Song Hye-kyo
thumb|282px Song Hye-kyo (* 22. November 1981 in Daegu) ist eine südkoreanische Schauspielerin und Model. She gained popularity through her leading roles in television dramas Autumn in My Heart (2000), All In (2003), Full House (2004), That Winter, the Wind Blows (2013) and Descendants of the Sun (2016) which achieved pan-Asia success. She has also starred in films Hwang Jin Yi (2007), The Grandmaster (2013), My Brilliant Life (2014) and The Queens (2015). In 2017, she ranked 7th in Forbes magazine's Korea Power Celebrity list.3 The success of Song's television dramas internationally established her as a top Hallyu star.k Momentan ist sie 37 Jahre alt. Leben vor ihrer Karriere When Song was born, she was sick and her parents and doctors thought that she would not survive. Upon her recovery, Song's parents registered her birth on February 26, 1982 (instead of her actual birthdate, November 22, 1981).4 Song's parents divorced when she was a young girl, and she was raised by her mother.5 They moved from her birthplace in Daegu to the Gangnam District in Seoul, where she trained as a figure skater in elementary school, but quit when she was in the eighth grade.6 Though Song considered herself shy and introverted, she was described by her high school teacher as having a "cheerful character, she mixed well with her friends and was always in a bright mood."78 Song Hye-kyo attended college at Sejong University, where she majored in Film Arts. 1996-2004: Durchbruch und internationale Berühmtheit In 1996, the 14-year-old Song, then a third-year junior high school student, won first place in the SunKyung Smart Model Contest, and she made her entertainment debut as a model for the school uniform company.9 This led to her being cast in a small role in her first television drama, First Love. She would continue to appear in a string of various dramas and sitcoms, notably Soonpoong Clinic. But it wasn't until the KBS drama Autumn in My Heart in 2000 with Song Seung-heon and Won Bin that she rose to fame in Korea and throughout Asia. The romantic melodrama series was a ratings success, pioneering a trend in Korean melodramatic series and launching a fever that is commonly referred to as the "Korean Wave" and leading to Song becoming a Hallyu star. In 2003, her popularity continued to climb when she played a leading role alongside Lee Byung-hun in the gambling drama All In, which drew solid viewership ratings nationwide throughout its run with a peak viewer rating of 47.7 percent. The following year, she co-starred with singer Rain in the hit romantic comedy series Full House. The drama achieved pan-asia success and established Song as one of the most well-known Korean actress in Asia 2005-2012: Filmdebüt und Unternehmungen in Übersee Early 2005, Song went to San Francisco to study English, and later traveled to Seattle. Song took time off to recharge herself after the successful asia drama Full House. "I have had a good rest. It was a good opportunity to reflect on myself," said Song. Song returned to Korea on March 5 2005.10 The same year, Song made her big-screen debut in My Girl and I (a Korean remake of Crying Out Love in the Center of the World), which was panned by audiences and critics alike. Vocal about her dissatisfaction with typecasting in the roles she was being offered,11 Song proved in the following year that she took on different roles. She returned to the big-screen in 2007, as the titular gisaeng in the film adaptation of Hwang Jin Yi.1213 Because they found Song's image "too cute," Jun Ji-hyun and Soo Ae were the producers' original choices for the role, but Song went on a rigorous diet and surprised them with her will and desire to be Hwang Jini.14 A year later, she made her American debut in the Hollywood indie Make Yourself at Home (formerly titled Fetish), a psychological thriller about a girl who was born to a shaman mother and tries to flee her fate by becoming an immigrant bride in the U.S.1516 Despite Song's attempts to challenge herself, both films underwhelmed at the box office.17 She made her TV comeback in late 2008 with The World That They Live In (also known as Worlds Within), a series set at a broadcast station in which Song and Hyun Bin played drama PDs who work together and fall in love.1819 In 2010, she starred in Camellia, an omnibus pic made up of three short films directed by three Asian directors. Each episode is set in the past, present and future of the city of Busan. In the film's final segment Love for Sale, Song and Kang Dong-won played former lovers who forget their memories about each other which later leads them to a fatal destiny.20 Considered one of Korea's most beautiful women,21 in early 2011 Song released the photobook Song Hye-kyo's Moment which was shot by top photographers in Atlanta, New York City, Buenos Aires, Patagonia, Paris, the Netherlands and Brazil. Proceeds from the sales of the photo book was donated to a children's foundation.222324 Song then played a documentary filmmaker who finds the strength to forgive the 17-year-old boy who killed her fiance but instead of redemption finds only greater tragedy in A Reason to Live (Korean title: Today), which after several delays was released in October 2011.25 Song was a huge fan of director Lee Jeong-hyang and had actively sought her out,26 and though she had difficulty getting into character,27 Song said she fell in love with the script2829 and felt her acting had matured.30 She considers the film "a turning point" in her life.31323334 In 2011, she became the first Asian actress to sign a contract with French global agency Effigies, paving the way for her possible entry into the European market. She released a photo-essay book in 2012 titled It's Time for Hye-kyo.35 Song then played a supporting role in The Grandmaster, Chinese director Wong Kar-wai's biographical film about Bruce Lee's kung fu master Ip Man, for which she learned Cantonese and martial arts.363738 She later admitted there had been "a bit of friction and misunderstanding" with Wong while filming, but that the difficulties helped her mature.39 2013-heute: Wiederaufleben ihrer Karriere Song reunited with the writer and director of Worlds Within in That Winter, the Wind Blows, a 2013 remake of 2002 Japanese drama Ai Nante Irane Yo, Natsu ("I Don't Need Love, Summer"). She played a blind heiress in the melodrama, opposite a con man pretending to be her long-lost brother (played by Jo In-sung). That Winter, the Wind Blows placed number one in its timeslot during most of its run, and Song and Jo were praised for their performances.40414243444546 Song won the Daesang (or "Grand Prize"), the highest award for television, at the 2nd APAN Star Awards. In 2014, Song reunited with Kang Dong-won in My Brilliant Life, E J-yong's film adaptation of Kim Aeran's bestselling novel My Palpitating Life about a couple who watched their son suffering from progeria grow prematurely old.4748495051 Romantic epic The Crossing was Song's second Chinese film to be released and was directed by John Woo (Woo's longtime friend and producer Terence Chang has been managing Song's overseas activities since 2008). Previously titled 1949 and Love and Let Love, the long-gestating project had originally been announced at the Cannes Film Festival in 2008,525354 then cancelled in 2009,55 and revived again in 2011.5657 Woo's recovery from tonsil tumor removal in 2012 led to another delay due to scheduling conflicts among the cast,585960 and Song finally began filming in June 2013.61 The Crossing is based on the true story of the Taiping steamer collision and follows six characters and their intertwining love stories in Taiwan and Shanghai during the 1930s; Song played the daughter of a wealthy banker.626364 Another Chinese film followed in 2015, The Queens, a contemporary romantic comedy about three cosmopolitan women – an actress, a PR specialist and a gallery manager – who manipulate friends and put down their enemies as they play the game of love. Also starring Joe Chen and Vivian Wu, it was actress Annie Yi's directorial debut.6566 In 2016, Song starred in the mega-hit romantic comedy series Descendants of the Sun, an intense drama about an army captain (played by Song Joong-ki)and a surgeon who fall in love while working amidst disaster-torn areas.6768 The drama was incredibly popular with the final episode recording a 38.8% viewership rating nationwide and 41.6% in the capital area according to Nielsen Korea.6970 The drama reestablished Song as a leader of the Hallyu and she topped popularity polls in Asia and was noted for her immense brand recognition in South Korea.717273 Song won Daesang (Grand Prize), the highest award at the 2016 KBS Drama Awards along with her co-star, Song Joong-ki.74 Privates In April 2003, Song and actor Lee Byung-hun declared to the public that they were in a relationship. In June 2004, they decided to break up.7576 In August 2009, Song and actor Hyun Bin were confirmed to be dating. They had been dating since June 2009. In March 2011, their agencies announced that Song and actor Hyun had split up in early 2011. Am 5. Juli 2017 wurde verkündet, dass Song Hye-kyo und Song Joong-ki, ihr Schauspielpartner aus Descendants of the Sun (2016), verlobt seien und am 31. Oktober 2017 heiraten werden. Rollen in Dramen Rollen in Filmen Auftritte in Fernsehshows Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1981 Kategorie:Model Kategorie:Geburtstag im November Kategorie:37